


Harry Potter and the Little Whinging Event

by Sheogorath



Category: Harry Potter - J.K. Rowling
Genre: AR, Dementor attack, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, No Sex, Possible pairing, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheogorath/pseuds/Sheogorath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Dementors weren't the only things to attack Harry Potter and Dudley Dursley in Little Whinging, and what if that was only the second part of the attack?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Potter and the Little Whinging Event

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadowNova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowNova/gifts).



> I'm thinking of this being a different vampire!Harry Sevitus where he's a few years older, just to help rid myself of writer's block. Please forgive me. I'm still working on Bloodthirsty, I promise!  
> BTW, everything I copied from J.K. Rowling's work naturally belongs to her, I only claim what I came up with on my own.

## Prologue.

It was during the argument between Harry Potter and his cousin, Dudley Dursley, that the air turned cold and streetlights began blinking out as they were halfway along the short alleyway that ran between the houses of Magnolia Crescent and Wisteria Walk, then all of a sudden, tall hooded figures appeared and drew wands from the sleeves of their robes. Before Harry could raise his own in self-defence, twin shouts of "Incarcerus!" were uttered, and he found himself and Dudley in the same predicament, both bound in magical ropes.

The Death Eaters - as Harry presumed them to be - stood in front of him, blocking his view of his cousin, then knelt down so one could expose the side of his neck before the other uttered, "Diffindo."

Immediately, Harry felt a sharp pain, then some fluid was being slowly poured into his wound.

"Careful," the man holding Harry's over-sized T-shirt said. "We don't want to waste any or leave any evidence for the Aurors to find."

"There's still half the vial left," said the other Death Eater after healing the cut in Harry's neck. "Since we shouldn't waste it..." he trailed off as he looked thoughtfully at Dudley, holding up a small bottle that looked in the faint moonlight as if it contained about ten CCs of some dark-coloured potion, roughly half of the original amount when full.

Harry went cold. It was "Kill the spare!" all over again, the part of that event that had caused Dudley to tease him earlier, and to the young wizard's great horror, the other man agreed, both going over to the obese teenager before repeating the operation they had performed on his cousin.

"Time for part two," one of the Death Eaters gleefully crowed as he released the captives from their magical bonds before he and his colleague apparated from the normally quiet Surrey suburb.

Just then, the air turned even colder, and Harry could see his breath misting against the darkness a moment before Dudley began babbling about not being able to see, and Harry tersely told his cousin to shut up so he could listen better, almost immediately finding himself flying from the end of the obese teenager's fist, losing his wand in the process. After several seconds' frantic search and a lucky spell, Harry finally found the key to his magic, then he was able, after two failed attempts, to chase the Dementors that had appeared away from himself and Dudley.

Once the displaced Azkaban guards had been destroyed, the moonlight brightened from its previous feeble glow, and the streetlights flickered back on. A warm breeze rustled the leaves of the nearby trees, yet did nothing to ease the bone-chilling cold Harry felt. Suddenly, he became aware of rapid footsteps, and raised his wand again before spinning around to face off against this potential threat, then began to hurriedly stash it in his pocket when he saw the running figure was Mrs. Figg.

"Don't put it away, idiot boy!" the batty old woman shrieked. "What if there are more of them around? Oh, I'm going to _kill_ Mundungus Fletcher!"

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright © 2013 Romersa's Protégé. Individuals and groups are free to copy and share this work for all purposes except large scale distribution, subject to credit being given and any derivatives being released under the same or a similar licence. All other rights reserved.  
> Published with permission from J.K. Rowling.


End file.
